


Hope There's Someone (Podfic)

by AiJamaisFacil



Series: Sterek Christmas Podfic 2018 Series [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Aunty Bad Touch, Confessions, Crying, Depression, Derek Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Guilt, Hugs, M/M, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Prologue, Sad, and he gets one, because Kate was a very bad lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiJamaisFacil/pseuds/AiJamaisFacil
Summary: Summary from original fic:Boyd and Erica are dead, the Alphas have retreated for now, planning their next move or waiting for Derek to make his. Jennifer has been sent home for her own safety. Isaac is with Scott, as he so often is, nowadays, and Derek can't really blame him. He has no idea where Peter is. And he just feels so empty, so numb, so lost.He hears footsteps, shoes sloshing through water, a hummingbird heart, slow breathing, the smell of medicine and sugar-spice and stress.Stiles.





	Hope There's Someone (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hope There's Someone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973691) by [Whispering_Sumire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/pseuds/Whispering_Sumire). 



> This is a series I decided to do for the sterekdrabbles writers from the group over on tumblr: https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/ These are not perfect. I could have made each of these podfics better. But I really wanted to start posting this project in time for Christmas for them all. Please excuse all the mistakes lol. Each chapter will be a story from each of the writers who was able to participate in my secret project and they will be uploaded all in the next week. Thank you!


End file.
